Different One
by g3nesis1
Summary: REWRITE OF DIFFERENT. What happens after the fight with Drake? Can they, will they, could they use the 'VAMPIRE VIRUS? What happens when a girl gets caught in the middle? What will Blade do when he realizes who this girl is? Will it change things forever?
1. In the Air

Different

Chapter One - In the Air

Katy sighed, pulling the strap of her laptop back up her shoulder. It was a cold night - one that would freeze anyone and anything that stood still even for a couple of seconds. She looked up to the sky, watching as her warm breath danced around her. The moon was high in the sky, and the stars burned brightly. She gave a smile, but it faded as she looked down to her watch. It blinked 12:37. Holy shit, she thought to herself.

She had finally reached the bus stop, which wasn't such a comfort from the cold night. She sat down and rubbed her hands together. This was the only thing she hated about being a college student. There was so much homework and class work. She knew it was bad when the janitor in the library knew her by name.

She looked up. The bus better get here quick, she thought to herself. Usually, she walked home, but she was just too tired. There was no way she could walk three blocks with her laptop and her books. Screw that.

She looked around. The street was so quiet, maybe a bit too quiet especially for a college town. The wind pounded against the clear plastic of the bus stop. For some reason, she had a feeling someone was watching her… but there was no one out there. She shook it out of her head. She was just tired, she told herself. Just wait for the bus, and get home. She needed some sleep though she knew she wasn't going to get much tonight. It was the sacrifices of getting an 'A' in physiology she guessed.

Her eyes caught something and she looked up again. Her eyes scanned over the street, and there was nothing. What the hell? She turned her head again, thinking she saw something, but again, there was nothing. She let out a breath. Her eyes were playing games on her again. They did that a lot. Sometimes she even swore she was going crazy.

She pulled her arms around her chest and yawned. Of course, being dead-tired wasn't helping either.

She looked up again. She had DEFINITELY seen someone. She stood, a small bit of panic running through her. Her heart beat quickly, pounding against her insides."Oh yes, let it beat faster." A voice seemed to wrap around her like a tourniquet. She blinked and shot her head around… There was no one out here! No one she could see. "I see you." There was that voice again!

"Hello?" She yelled to the empty darkness. Who was out there? Was there anyone out there? She bit her lip and kept close to the light, hoping the bus was right around the corner. Come on, you stupid fucking bus, she thought to herself.

As her eyes scanned the darkness for motion, she reached into her book bag grabbing out something her friend had given her just in case something should happen. Good thing she had it, she thought. A lot of students had went missing, and she hoped that tonight, she wouldn't become one of them.

She snapped her head around. "Whose there?" She yelled.

There wasn't any answer. Just silence. She let out a breath. God, maybe she was going crazy.

"Katy," the voice came again. "We got you now."

Her eyes widened. They knew her name? How the hell? "Leave me alone!" She screamed. She looked around. She had a feeling the bus wasn't coming. Fuck it, she thought and immediately started running. She didn't care, she just needed to get to some public place… a store, something that was open. She would be safe there, right?

Laughter echoed in her head, just making her run faster and faster. She turned her head around, thinking they were running after her, thinking they were catching up. God, why were they doing this? What had she done to deserve this?

She screamed as she ran into someone and fell to the concrete with a loud crash. She looked up, tears running down her cheeks, pointing behind her. "Please, help me!" She pled. "Someone's chasing me!" She looked to the stranger. It was someone she hadn't recognized.

A wicked grin chased across the strangers cheeks. Long fangs rested just outside his pink lips. He took a step forward and reached down to pick her up. She screamed and grabbed out the mace, pressing down the button and throwing it into his eyes. "NO!" She screamed. She dropped everything she had, except for the mace and started running. The laptop and all that would just hold her back, plus she could replace them.

The figure screamed in pain and fell against the wall as she ran passed him. "You BITCH!" She heard him yell.

She screamed as she felt a push on her back and she ran head first into one of the buildings. She toppled to the ground and looked back up, seeing the stranger in front of her. No way! She ran as fast as he could, and he caught up with her in seconds? There is no way!

She backed away as he laughed and took a step forward. "Leave me alone!" She screamed. "Help me!"

He continued to laugh. "Keep laughing, 'cause no one will hear you." He said.

She tried to get up but he smacked her across the face, sending her flying against the wall again. She groaned and fell to the ground, trying to force her body to move as fast as she could, but it wasn't working all that too well.

The stranger laughed and took another step towards her as more silhouettes surrounded her. The first stranger laughed again and ripped her up and pressed her against the cold stone wall.

She screamed and turned her head away. His breath smelled so bitter and his eyes were blood red. What and the hell was he? Why were they doing this? Tears ran down her cheeks as she felt the strangers hand dance down her sides. God, was he going to rape her? Please, God, no!

He laughed again, hearing her thoughts. "I have you now, princess." He laughed and ripped her forward, pressing his lips to her throat. She screamed out as pain shot through her shoulders, down through her chest and across her whole body. She gasped and tried to fight him off, but he was too strong. She tried to scream again, for anyone to help her. Someone! Please?!

She could feel her life fading from her, and a sense of euphoria fell over her. She stopped struggling, she stopped fighting, and she just looked up to the sky… "H-hel… help me…" She whispered.

--

He growled lowly as he jumped from the roof top, his sword already unsheathed as he landed behind the couple of vampires. He looked up and grinned, rushing at them as they rushed towards him, trying to protect their 'leader.' They wanted him to finish her, finish her in peace. Yeah, in pieces maybe.

The one that had bit her, pulled his head up. She winced and fell to the floor, unable to move, as the stranger dropped her. It was like she couldn't breath, it was like she couldn't move. She watched as three figures started to fight each other… she couldn't tell which ones were the good guys… even if there were any.

She screamed in pain as she pulled herself to sit up and tried to crawl away. It was all she could do.

It was no time before two of the silhouettes were killed. She turned around to see one coming at her. She screamed and started to crawl away a bit faster, but she wasn't fast enough. He grabbed her and pulled her to her feet… It was a different one. She screamed and struggled against him. "Let me go!" She yelled.

He let her fall to the ground and he slowly pulled the glasses from his eyes that were focused on her wound. She was bitten. She would eventually turn, and he would just have to kill her the same way he had her attackers. But there was something different about her -- something in her blood. It wasn't normal.

He pulled a gun out of his jacket and pointed it at her. Thoughts rummaged through his head… any other human would have been dead by now. His eyes narrowed as he looked into her eyes. She was scared, he could see that.

She shivered, closing her eyes as he pointed his gun at her. She didn't know what to say, what to do, she was going to die now. Why? Why, god damn it?

"Whistler won't like this," he said to himself as he placed the gun back into the jacket.

She looked up, she didn't understand. Who was that? What was he talking about? She shook as he bent down and pulled her into his arms but she was too weak to fight it anymore. If he was going to kill her, just do it already. She closed her eyes tightly and let the darkness overcome her. She didn't care anymore. She was tired.

--

"Blade? Did you bring a friend home?" King asked as he walked into the building with Katy in his arms.

Blade didn't say anything as he placed her on the gurney. "..Fix her." He said, walking away.

King looked down to see she was bitten.. It was a deep one too. He looked back up as Abigail came in. "Fine, whatever." He said. He turned to Abby, who gave him the 'antidote.' "Let's hope it works on this one."

They had tried to save a couple other people but it was too late for them. The antidote hadn't worked, and King and Abby had to take care of them, which wasn't a happy sight. They thought they had all agreed to not bring strays there anymore, but they were sure Blade had a reason.

Abby sighed and followed after Blade. "It's not like you to break your own rules." She teased as Blade placed the sword on it's rack. Blade said nothing. "Oh, come on, there has to be a reason."

He looked up to her. "I'll kill her if I have to, Whistler." He clenched his fists. "She'd be dead by now if she was a normal human. Can't you smell it in her blood?"

"No," Abby said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Blade looked to her, shrugged, and just walked away.

Abby sighed and walked back towards the girl and King. He had already given the antidote to her. "So, what do you think?" She asked him.

"Hell if I know," he said, grabbing a gun and making sure it was loaded. He'd do it, if he had to. Unfortunately.


	2. Always Wins, Never Ends

Different

Chapter Two - Always Wins, Never Ends

_Her eyelids fluttered open. Where was she? She looked around as the harsh went blew against her, whispering something inaudible into her ear. She took a deep breath, trying to force her heart to stop racing. What if they came back? What could she do to stop them? What were they?_

_She stood slowly and looked down. She was wearing an off-white night dress, or at least that's what it looked like. She shivered as the wind forced her to turn around, seeing another silhouette in the distance. "…Father?" She called out. Why did she do that? "Is that you? Please, answer me!"_

"_Forgive me," his voice rolled around her and she knew it was his. She gave a smile. "I miss you! Please, save me."_

_The silhouette looked down. "I can't."_

King was watching her, making sure she didn't wake up a blood-sucker. He held the gun tightly in his lap and sighed, watching her. She was just a kid, he felt sorry for her but that wouldn't stop him from pulling the trigger if he tried to bite his ass off. He sighed and rubbed his eyes and stood. She better wake up soon, he thought. Or we might be in some trouble if she--.

She gasped and shot straight up, her eyes wide. She took another panting breath and looked around. Where was she? She took a deep breathing, trying to force her heart to stop racing. What if they came back? What could she do to stop them? What were they?

King looked over and gave a breath. Was she still human?

She looked over to him and she slowly backed away. What was he going to do to her now?

He took a step towards her and she screamed, throwing herself off of the gurney. She fell to the floor, her legs not cooperating.

"Fuck," King yelled as he ran over to her. "Hey, hey, hey, calm down!" He said. "I'm not going to hurt you!"

She looked to the gun in his hands and he sighed, laying it on a table. He approached her again, a little bit too fast, and she screamed, kicking him in the face.

"Son of a bitch!" He yelled, putting his hands to his face. Oh, God, that hurt. "Hey! I'm trying to help you here!" He stood up again and shook his head, trying to shake the pain away. He looked back to her. He could understand why she was afraid. He put his hands up in surrender. "Listen, kid. I'm here to help you…" He said calmly. "I'm King."

Katy looked over to him, still inching away a bit. He didn't look like the man that attacked her.. Or the other one either. She reached up, feeling the bandage on her neck. Maybe he did help her. She bit her lip nervously, wiping away some of the tears that fell from her blood shot eyes. "I'm K-Katy," she stuttered.

King nodded and inched towards her, making sure this time he wasn't going to get kicked in the face. "Katy," he sat besider her, trying to not scare her. He really didn't like getting kicked in the face, though, oh, no he didn't. He took a breath. "You don't need to worry. You're in a safe place, okay?"

She looked around. "…and what and where is this place, exactly?"

"Well, um," he said. "This is our headquarters, and it's outside the city where you were attacked. That's all you need to know right now, alright?" She looked away from him. "Would it be alright if I checked you out--?" She shot a look at him. "Your wound," he motioned.

She felt her neck again and looked back over to him. She nodded silently and he gave a smile, standing to grab some more bandages and gauges.

She swallowed hard and push herself up from the floor painfully, climbing back onto the gurney. She looked up to King as he approached her. He grabbed a pair of scissors and pulled her head gently to the side. "I'm just going to cut the bandage off, clean it and replace the bandage okay?" She nodded and closed her eyes.

He nodded and cut off a part of the bandage, letting it fall to the floor. His eyes narrowed. "What the fuck?" He asked.

"What is it?" She asked, panicky.

"Nothing, and that's the problem." He said. His fingers gently ran over her neck. The wound had healed over night. There wasn't even a scar. He pulled away the rest of the bandage and threw it into the trash. It was like nothing had ever happened to her.

"…What are you talking about?" Her eyes widened. Oh, God, is it happening again? She thought to herself. She pushed him out of the way and rushed over to a mirror, looking at herself in the mirror. The wound had disappeared. Completely. There wasn't even a scar, but the area was still sore. Truthfully, her whole body hurt like hell.

King tossed the bandages into the trash and walked over to her, thoughts rushing through his head. Blade was right, she was different, alright. "Come on back to bed. I want you resting, alright?"

She said nothing as she let him lead her back towards the bed. He pulled a blanket back over her legs. "I'll be back to check on you in a bit. Would you like something to eat?" She nodded softly. "Okay, I'll get you some clothes too, alright?" She nodded again. "I'll be back in a bit."

Katy closed her eyes as he walked out, heading to search for Abby and Blade. She reached up and touched her neck again. Why was that happening all the time? It was like she cut herself with a knife one time, worried it was going to get infected, but it disappeared the next day. She thought she had just dreamt it, all those times, but here… here it was different. It was real. She had been hurt, she almost died, but now… the wound was gone.

-

"She's healed," King said, looking to Blade and Abby. "Completely. There isn't even a scar. I don't think she's fully human," he continued.

Abby sighed. "Well, then what the hell is she then? She has a heartbeat. Her body temperature is 96.8 degrees. She didn't attack you trying to suck your blood. She's not a vampire."

"She's something. How and the hell should I know?"

"Well, you just don't know anything do you?" Blade commented, his arms crossed tightly across his chest.

"Why don't you just ask her?" Abby asked King.

"Oh, I don't know, because she's already kicked me in the face, what the hell do you think she'll do when I ask, 'Hey, what the fuck are you?'"

Blade sighed, dropping his arms to his side. This was getting tireding. "Then, I'll find out." He said, walking passed them.

--

Katy took another breath, clenching her fists tightly forcing the shivers down her back to fade away. She opened her eyes slowly as an overwhelming feeling washed over her, stronger than any pain she had felt, stronger than any desire. She closed her eyes again, trying to make it go away. She clenched her teeth. She didn't know what it was.

She opened her eyes again just as Blade walked into the room. It was him! It was him! One of them anyway. She jumped off of the bed again and slapped her back against the wall. Images ran through her head, sounds, feelings… words… _The thirst… always wins._ Her eyes widened as she looked into his eyes, partially hidden by the dark sunglasses on his nose. Her breathing was rapid as he drew closer, but she couldn't move. "Who are you?" She asked, the fear prominent in her shaking voice.

"I've came to ask the same question, or better yet," he continued. "What are you?" Blade looked at her. She looked familiar, and this situation, this feeling… everything about her was familiar. Those red eyes… they weren't human.

"I--" She shivered. "I don't know anymore! These sort of things keep happening to me! Why? I can't explain it!" The pounding in her head grew louder and louder. What was it? It throbbed through her body. Painful images, painful sounds… She fell to her knees as Blade took another couple of steps forward, his shadow overpowering her.

She blinked, her eyes fading in and out of focus before they dyed black. _The thirst always wins. Always wins… The war never ends, never ends. _She screamed and opened her eyes.

What was she doing? What did she do? She was on her feet again, panting, and Blade was before her, reaching up to touch his face that had scratch marks across it. His blood was burning on her fingernails. She took a sharp breath and backed away. What was she doing? _Always, wins… Always, wins. ALWAYS WINS. _"Always wins!" She whispered, without even realizing it.

Blade didn't know what had happened at first, until he felt the blood dancing down his cheeks. His eyes shot towards her. No fucking way. He looked up as he lunged for him again but he grabbed her wrists and slammed her to the ground.

She roared and scratched at him again. He just grabbed her hand and tossed her towards the wall. She groaned as she hit the wall and fell back to the floor. It was like she was a prisoner in her own body. Why did she do that? She didn't remember why.

"Blade!" Abby yelled, both her and King rushing in. Abby looked to Blade and down to the girl. She was terrified, but Blade was bleeding, and she was sure he hadn't done that to himself.

King cocked a brow, looking up to his cheek as it healed. "Well," he said. "What did you find out from your subtle way of approach? What have we learned?"

Blade looked over to him angrily but turned away and walked out, leaving Abby and King behind with the girl.

Abby approached the girl and looked to her. Her eyes faded from red as she reached out to touch her head. They faded back to a bright blue. "Are you alright?" She asked. "It's okay."

"N-no, it's not!" She yelled. "He tried to kill me and he's going to again! I know it! I can just… just feel it!." She put her hand to her stomach as it lurched.

"He won't hurt you," Abby told her. "He only wanted to find out why your wounds are healed… He wanted to know what you are."She winced as she touched her. "I don't even know!" She inched away. Abby took a breath and wrapped her arms around her. "The dreams… the… feelings… the thoughts and visions. I want to stop them! Why can't they just go away?"

"I don't know," Abby answered.

She looked up into Abby's eyes. "Why is it that I feel like I know you? That man…" She looked back to where he had left. "He scares me… I've been here before. In this place, near you, near him! I've fought him and I don't remember why!"

"I don't know," Abby answered again.

"Please… just kill me." Katy cried. "Please!"

Abby wrapped her arms around the crying girl; holding her tight. Blade had scared her shitless, but why..? He just went in there to talk to her, but she knew how he "talked" to people. But there had to be another reason. There was a thought in her head. She said she had fought him before, she said she had been here before. She looked up, there was no way. She blinked… She had to research it first… before she made assumptions. She sighed softly, rocking back and forth, trying to help the frightened girl to fall back asleep. Once she was asleep, she'd get King back in here. She had to do some things…


End file.
